cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Daphne Blake
Daphne Blake '''(or simply known as '''Daphne) is a recurring tritagonist in the Black Lion franchise. Although a fashionable and concerned about her appearance, she is a kind and compassionate person who has a strong sense of justice and wants to keep others around her safe. She's is recognized as the tough one in the group as she's a black belt in karate. Background Daphne was born in Coolsville and lived with an extended family of makeup artists. The Blakes were famous for their and Daphne inherited her family's artistic talents. Still, her father knew that Daphne needed some time to act like a child before taking over the family business. On her first day at elementary school, she met and befriended Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo. Also, when they were in their reading class, while they were listening to a mystery novel, Daphne immediately became attached to it. Once she and the gang left the school, they wanted to solve a mystery of their own. The next day, during recess, a bank robbery happened and the robber managed to escape before the authorities could arrive. By using Scooby's strong sense of smell, the gang found the robber and with the help of Velma's genius idea, they captured and brought the robber to justice. Since that day, the gang decided to team up to solve mysteries and bring criminals to justice. Development Daphne was one of the Mystery Gang members, that the storywriter decided to include in his story. While creating a Wooten version of Daphne, the storywriter decided to have Daphne be the daughter of makeup artists, since she is obsessed with her looks. In the upcoming episodes, the storywriter will have Daphne, show her martial art skills, when she's physically confronting a villain. Personality Daphne may be a fashion artist and perfectionist but that doesn't mean, she doesn't have a sense of adventure. As a detective, she enjoys being on her own and solving problems. Daphne is stronger and tougher than she looks. She never walks away from a problem, instead, she tries to take a stand and make a difference. One of the reasons, Daphne wanted to be a detective is because of her respect for justice, authority and law. She wants to make her home, or a place, she's visiting, a safe place for her friends, family and other people. Daphne is very compassionate, caring and has a motherly demeanor towards children. When the gang was at the spooky mansion and Matthew was telling the gang, his backstory, Daphne felt sympathy and comforted the young genius. Daphne not only cares for children, she cares for her teammates and other innocent people, who are in need of help. As a Mystery Gang member, Daphne wishes to help several people who are orphaned or homeless. Along with Velma, Fred and Matthew, Daphne tries to have a logical explanation for monsters while Scooby and Shaggy assume that it was a real monster. Daphne is fairly intelligent as Velma and usually helps correct her when her calculations are a little off. Physical appearance Daphne is a slender and beautiful lady with fair skin and red hair. Her signature look is a purple dress with matching shoes. Appearances A Cheesy Case On an ordinary day, Fred drives the gang over to New York for the Science Convention, only to discover, it has been cancelled because of the murder of a security guard. The gang encounters Matthew, one of the surviving scientists. He was being interrogated by the NYPD for supposedly creating the rat and unleashing it to wreak havoc all over New York. Fred breaks the gang into groups and interview the teachers and classmates who might've had a rivalry against Matthew. Even though, the interviews ended peacefully, the gang had no leads. At the apartment, Velma suggested that they should visit the rat's hideout and see if there are any clues. Matthew's lab assistant and closest friend, Hornhead gave the gang, the location of the rat's hideout. With that information, the gang headed over to the spooky mansion. Although, Scooby refused to go inside. Forcibly, Matthew tried to pull Scooby into the mansion, only to pull his fur off and fall face down in a trash bin. Fred and Daphne kindly help Matthew out of the trash bin and the latter sits on a bench and tells the gang, a little bit about himself. Daphne is immediately touched by the story and so is Scooby, who boldly abandons his fear and agrees to go inside the mansion. Inside the mansion, the gang found a wax polisher and a pack of cigars. Initially confused with the clues, the gang were attempting to go back to the mansion to find the owner of these objects. Unfortunately, they ran into the monster who chased Fred, Daphne, Velma and Shaggy into a closet and attempted to viciously maul Matthew. In act of Scooby's selflessness, he frees Matthew and the gang. At the apartment, Matthew successfully finds the owner of the objects and with help from Fred, a trap was immediately set for the rat. However, the rat proved to clever than the Mystery Gang but a clumsy Scooby knocked the rat right into the trap. The rat is masked and it was revealed to be Hornhead, who was secretly jealous of Matthew and wanted to steal his ideas by putting him in prison and the murdering him. The crooked scientist was taken into custody and the charges against Matthew were dropped. To show the Mystery Gang, how grateful is he, he took them to the Good Eats restaurant to celebrate. While they were over there, Daphne, along with the gang, admitted that they enjoyed the adventure and are willing to help him on any other adventure. The Black Lion Daphne will return in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Wooten characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Animated characters Category:Based-off characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Tritagonists Category:Detectives Category:American characters